Vehicles in GTA V
The following is a list of known vehicles which can be driven, ridden on, or controlled in Grand Theft Auto V. Remember that GTA V is unreleased so the vehicle's names are just speculation and the vehicles themselves are beta and could be deleted prior to the game's release. Speculatory vehicles, for which not many details can be given, are not featured in the table. Land Vehicles Sports cars and Supercars *A grand tourer, resembling a mix of 2012 Jaguar XKR (X150) Special Edition and 2012 Exagon Furtive eGT *A grand tourer with design influences taken from the 2007 Nissan GT-R and Aston Martin V12 Zagato. *A Sports Coupé that resembles both a Mercedes C63 AMG Coupe and CL 63 AMG. *A supercar with a rear end appearing very similar to that of a Ferrari F40, possibly a Turismo. Muscle Cars and Vintage *A muscle car similar to a 1980's Pontiac Firebird Trans Am, possibly a Phoenix. *An Unnamed Classic Car, similar to a 1930-40s American truck or a 1950s GAZ-69. *A muscle car resembling a a mix-up between different generations of Ford Mustang. *A classic sports car resembling a Lamborghini Miura. Two-Doors and Hatchbacks *Blista Compact *A 2 door car similar to a Bentley Continental GT, possibly a shooting brake version of a Cognoscenti. *A car resembling a Fiat 500, possibly the Fat. *A 3-door car resembling an Alfa Romeo MiTo and Alfa Romeo 137. Possibly the Robin; a beta car from The Ballad of Gay Tony. Four-Door Sedans/Saloons and Station Wagons *A vehicle resembling the Schafter from The Ballad of Gay Tony. *A car resembling a Nissan Cube. This may be the second car made by Annis in the whole GTA series. *A car resembling BMW Series 5. *A car that bears resemblance to a first generation VW CC. *A sports saloon/ sedan resembling a Mercedes CL 63 AMG and C63 AMG coupe. *The 7F, a car which resembles a number of cars, but mostly the C6 Audi A6. *A BMW E65 and F01 7 series-based luxury sedan. SUVs/Crossovers, Pick-ups and Vans *A pickup truck resembling a 2003-2008 Ford F-150, also looking a bit like the 2006 Dodge Ram 1500. Which could be a new Vapid vehicle. *An SUV resembling an Infiniti FX. *A large pick-up truck with front and sides resembling a 1969 Kaiser M715. The headlights and rear resembling a Land Rover Wolf, probably made by Mammoth. *An SUV that resembles a Land Rover Defender 110 and second generation Mercedes G-Class. *A pickup truck manufactured by the brand Karin, resembling a 4th generation Toyota Hilux. Shares resemblance with the Bobcat. *A mid-sized SUV that highly resembles a WK2 Jeep Grand Cherokee. *A CUV that resembles the Land Rover Range Rover Evoque Commercial/Industrial See table Emergency *A police car and 3 taxis resembling a Chevrolet Caprice with rear of a Ford Crown Victoria. It would presumably be a Declasse vehicle due to Vapid Police Cruisers being present. *A sheriff's cruiser, being of the same make and model of the standard police cruiser. *A Police Van. Possibly a Police Moonbeam. *A long wheelbase police SUV, with a white and green paint job. Public Service *Bus with white/ yellow and red paintjobs Motorcycles/ bicycles *See table Others *See table Trains A screenshot from a preview posted on 11/12/12 shows a locomotive, resembling a GP40, going accross a bridge pulling two boxcars and a tanker. This could possibly be a Freight. Freight trains have two types of car : a tank car and a stack car (which can be empty or with a intermodal container).Trevor is seen in the second trailer jumping off a train before it collides with an oncoming train on the same bridge. Also in the trailer, freight trains are seen driving on the tracks by the Los Santos River and through residental areas. Watercraft *See table Aircraft Helicopters *See table Airplanes *See table *A fighter jet resembling an AV-8 Harrier II, F-16 Fighting Falcon, F/A-18 Hornet, and F-35 Lightning II, probably a Hydra or even a Fighter. *A second jet, different to that already mentioned. Table Vehicles marked with a star "*", have been altered since their last appearance in the HD era. Trivia *In the trailer convertibles are shown retracting their soft top covers. *Semi-trailers are shown towing tractor trailers for the first time since GTA San Andreas. One of the semi-trailers appears to be a Flatbed. *License plates vary from vehicle to vehicle, some examples are 72MYS362, 88YZG127, 72TZJ286, 04EAY868, and JAX1079W. This feature was first seen in San Andreas. *Trains are back and possibly drivable as in the second trailer we see one of the protagonists crashing a train into another. *Electrified railroad tracks could be seen next to the highway and under the bridge. There might be public transport representing the Los Angeles Metro Rail. (You can see the overhead catenary lines) *At the end of the first trailer for GTA V there is a Blimp off in the distance. This vehicle will most likely be in GTA V, but whether this will be pilotable or not is unknown. Gallery R8Spyder-GTAV.jpg|The 9F, inspired by the Audi R8 Spyder. Motocycle trick.jpg|An updated form of the Akuma. GTA V bike.jpg|A bike is shown. The F620 and Patriot are also shown as well as a Lotus-inspired roadster, a Mercedes G-Class-inspired SUV and the Ubermacht Convertible. Unknown(JeepWrangler1).jpg|4-door Bodhi. med_gtav-020.jpg|A Boxville GTAFIVE-BUGSTARS.png|The Burrito, still the same as the one in GTA IV, but with new tail lights and revised body shape. buffalo.PNG|A car that bears strong resemblance to the Dodge Charger-based Buffalo. Caddy-GTAV.jpg|A Caddy. Cheetah-GTAV.jpg|A rear view of the Cheetah. Cropduster-GTAV.jpg|A Cropduster spraying pesticides. Unkown(BentleyContinental).jpg|Car resembling a Bentley Continental GT, similar to the Cognoscenti. Comet-GTAV-rear-Screenshot.jpg|The Comet, now with a Porsche 911 GT3 RS-inspired rear wing. Huntley-GTAV.png|An SUV resembling the Range Rover Vogue, possibly a Huntley. gta-5-sports-car.jpg|The Infernus, an updated Police Maverick, and a new police car resembling Chevrolet Caprice. med_gtav-010.jpg|A Landstalker and a Premier. A semi-trailer with a tanker can be seen in the background (when viewed full-size). 830px-GTAFIVE COPTER VIEW.png|A LSPD Maverick. gta_v_peyote.jpg|A Peyote can be seen passing by in the background. GTA V Quad.jpg|A Quad being used by Trevor. Sanchez vs. Mustang.jpg|A Sanchez and a new muscle car that is inspired by multiple generations of Ford Mustang, possibly a Hellenbach. Qashqai-GTA5.png|A Serrano. Shamal-GTAV.png|A Shamal. Speedophile 2000.jpg|Speedophile 2000. e0r6hi.png|Possible Skimmer flying in GTA V trailer. LexusNissang-GTAV.png|The car resembling a Ferrari California and an Aston Martin V8 Vantage. Eos-GTAV.png|A blue Sentinel with the roof retracted. KaiserJeepM715-GTAV.png|The SUV similar to the Kaiser M715/Land Rover Wolf. 830px-VapidGTAVPC22.png|The Vapid Police Cruiser. Unkown(PontiacTransAM).jpg|Muscle car resembling 1970s Plymouth Barracuda, possibly a Phoenix. ClassicChevy GTAV.png|A Tornado. 283.jpg|A Manana, beside it is a car that resembles a Nissan Cube. 285.jpg|An SUV that resembles an Infiniti FX. In the background, you can see a truck that resembles a 2003-2008 Ford F-150, possibly a Contender, and a car resembling a Tornado. 433.jpg|A car which resembles a first generation Lexus IS. Blimp in GTA V Trailer 1.png|Blimp as seen in GTA V Trailer. Trailer 1 Blimp.png|Another Blimp Photo. gtaVrail.png|Railway tracks under the bridge Downtown. New Jet.jpeg|An image of the new Jet using its weaponry BFinjection.png|Possible Big Bug or BF Injection 11.jpg|A train resembling an GP40, possibly a Freight. BanditoGTAV.png|Possibly a Bandito driven by Trevor Freight-crash-GTAV-trailer.PNG|Two Freight Trains a second before head on crash. Policevan-GTAV-prerelease.png|A Police Van. 849_20121112092123-rsg_gtav_screenshot_033.jpg|A new bike similar to an updated version of the Wayfarer as seen in GTA San Andreas can be found here. Category:Vehicles Category:GTA V Category:HD Era